


Phone Hijinks

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t you think Marianne would totally *cough-cough* mess around with Bog while he’s on the phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> 300 hits, so here is my next story!
> 
> This originally started out as a random, not-so-innocent, head canon. However, once I started writing the dialogue, I just couldn't stop! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

~ _ring ring_ ~

Bog: “Hello?”

Griselda: “Hiya sweetheart!” 

Bog: “Hey, Mom.  How’s it goin’?”

Griselda: “Just fine, dear.  How are _you_?”

Bog: “I’m alrigh’.”

Griselda:  “Good, good.  And how’s my future daughter-in-law?”

Bog: “ _Marianne_ is fine, Mom, and for the _hundredth_ time, she’s _not_  my fiancé.”

Griselda: “Hmph!  Not _yet_!  Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you about what happened to me yesterday.  You’ll _never_ guess who I ran into at the supermarket!”

Bog: *indulgent sigh*

Bog: “Who did ye-?  WHOAH!”

Griselda: “Bog?  Honey, are you okay?”

Bog: “Wha’ the hell are ye-?  Uh, yeah I’m fine, Mom!  Perfectly f- _fine_!  It’s just theeeeeee TV!  Uh, a c-cop show!  Big shootout!  W-Wha’ were ye sayin’?”

Griselda:  “I wish you wouldn't watch those kinds of programs.  They’re so _violent_!  I said, you’ll never guess who I ran into at the supermarket!”

Bog:  “Who-oooooooo…”

Bog:  *grunt*

Bog:  “…didyeruninto, Mom?”

Griselda:  “Maxine vanHorn!”

Bog: “Uuuuuuuuh, oh God.  I-I mean GREAT!  I MEAN-wait,  _who_  is _that_?”

Griselda: “Oh you remember her, honey!  You went on a blind date with her once.   _Her_ mom’s one of my old girlfriends from high school.  Aunt Stella, remember?”

Bog: “Stopitstopit!”

Griselda:  “Huh?  Stop _what_ , Bog?”

Bog: “N-Not you, Mom!  I was talkin’ to a………a fly.”

Griselda:  “A fly?”

Bog:  “Yes!  A big, annoying,  _naughty_  fly.”

Griselda:  “Don’t grind your teeth, dear.  So as I was saying, I ran into Maxine at the supermarket and guess what?”

Bog:  “Wha-AH-at?!”

Griselda:  “She got  _married_  last year and had TWINS!”

Bog:  “Oh?  That’s n-nice.  Good fer HE-ER!”

Griselda:  “You should’ve _seen_ them!  They were just the  _cutest_ little things!  Only five weeks old!  Speaking of which, when am  _I_  gonna get some grand-kids?!”    

Bog:  “Ah!  M-Mom!  Give me a……oooo…a  _break_ , wi-will ye?”

Girselda:  “Oh, I guess you’re right.  Things are  _so_  much easier when done in the proper order.   _Wedding_  first,  _then_  the grandchildren!”

Bog: “HOLY FUCK!”

Griselda:  “ _Bog_!”

Bog:  “Huh?  Wha-?”  Oh!  Oh God, Mom, I’m sorry!  I-I uh, ssssstubbed my toe!”

Griselda: “I thought you were watching TV.”

Bog: “I AM!  I AM!  I just got u-u-UP for a second tooooo……ngh……get s-s-some  _popcorn_!”

Griselda:  “Are you alright?”

Bog: “Yeahyeahyeah!  I’ll be fine!  It just ffffffffeeeeeeelllllllllsssss  r-r-really…….really……goo-BAD!  Verybad!  Oooooh!”

Griselda.  “Well I’m _sorry_ you hurt yourself, but please, _watch_ your mouth!  You know I didn’t raise you to talk that way!”

Bog:  “I-I know!  I will!  Um, ooooh……mmmmmmmwellitwasnicetohearfromyemom!  I’ll s-s-see ye this-”

Griselda: “Wait a _minute_!  I wasn’t finished telling you about what happened with Maxine!”

Bog:  “Th-There’s… _mmmmmore_?”

?:  *giggle*

Griselda:  “What was  _that_?”

Bog: “Whatwaswhat?  Ididn’thearanything!   _NOTATHING_!”

Griselda:  “Don’t _shout_ , Bog!  I may be _old_ , but I’m not _deaf_ yet!  It sounded like laughing.  Is somebody else there with you?” 

Bog:  “No!  Nonono!  Itmust’vebeentheTV!”

Griselda:  “Where’s Marianne today?”

Bog:  “M-M-Marianne?  OoooooOOOOOOH, she’s……w-workin’ toDAY…….she’s very, VERY busy! Whatwereyesayin’ aboooooouuuuuuut MaxINE?!”

Griselda:  “Oh yes!  I’ve finally got a potential buyer for the house!  She said she and her husband have been looking for a place!”

Bog:  “R-Really?  That’s good!  Oo-oh….. _ssssso_  good!”

Griselda:  “Yeah, I’m sure gonna miss it, though.  So many memories…but it couldn’t be helped.  Since your father’s passed and with you moved out, it’s just too much for me to keep up with all by myself.  Besides, I just  _adore_  the condo your Aunt Plum showed me!”

Bog: …………………………………

Griselda:  “Bog?”

Bog: *pant-pant*

Griselda: “Bog!  Hello?  Are you listening?!”

Bog:  “AH!  YES!  Yes, Mom!  I’mlisteniiiiiiiing!”

Griselda:  “Is your toe _still_ hurting you or something?  Honey put some ice on it!  That’ll make it stop throbbing.”

?:  *louder giggle*

Griselda:  “And for heaven’s _sake_ , Bog, turn down that TV!  You wanna bust your eardrums?”

Bog:  “OooooooOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOD!!!”  

*thump-crash-rattle-rattle*

Griselda:  “Bog?  Bog!  What are on  _earth_  are you  _doing_?!”

Bog:  *long, faint groan*

Griselda:  “Bog!  Honey, can you _hear_ me?!”

?:  “Griselda?  That you?”

Griselda:  “Marianne?  Sweetheart, where did _you_ come from?  What’s going on over there?”

Marianne:  “Goodness, I have… _no_ idea!  I just walked in the door and Bog’s laying here on the floor like he went through a wind-tunnel.  He dropped the phone under the couch.”

Griselda:  “I was trying to tell him about finally finding a buyer for my house-”

Marianne:  “Oh _did_ you, now?  Awesome!”

Griselda:  “Yeah, she’s the daughter of an old girlfriend of mine from school.  I actually set Bog up on a blind date with her his first year of college!”

Marianne:  *laughing*  

Marianne:  “Oh yeah?”

Griselda:  “Yeah, and it was a _complete_ disaster!  I’d tell ya the whole story right now, but I’m worried about Bog.  He’s been acting awfully  _strange_ this afternoon.”

Marianne:  “ _Strange_?  Gee, how _so_?”

Griselda:  “I’m not really sure, but he _did_ stub his toe earlier and I think it keeps bothering him.  Do I need to come over and take a look?”

Marianne:  “Mmm, no.  Don’t worry, Griselda.   _I’ll_ make sure his… _toe_ …is _well_ taken care of.”

Griselda:  “You sure?”

Marianne:  “ _Definitely_.”

Griselda:   “Well…alright then.  He’s so lucky to have such a lovely and helpful girl like you!  Tell him I said that!”

Marianne:  “Bog, you’re mom says you’re lucky to have a lovely and helpful girl like me.”

Bog:  *faint gurgle*

Griselda:  “I guess I let you go for now.  Love you both!  Have him call me when he’s feeling better, okay dear?  I think he should probably go to bed for a few hours.”

Marianne:  “ _My_  thoughts  _exactly_.”   

Bog: *faint whimper*

Griselda:  “Oh, and one more thing, Marianne.  Don’t let him watch so much TV on the weekends.  I think it  _screws_  with his  _head_.”

Marianne:  *bursts out laughing* 

Griselda:  “What?  What’s so funny?”

Marianne: *laughing louder*

Griselda:  “Marianne!  What in the world are you-?”

Marianne:  “Gottagoloveyabye!”  

Marianne:  *hangs up*   

Griselda:  *stares at her phone in confusion and shakes her head*

Griselda:  “Crazy kids.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but I loved writing this piece of awkward, naughty pie!
> 
> There will be NO MORE hit count requirements since I have officially begun working full-time!!! From now on, I will be posting my stories whenever they are ready. 
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't lost one iota of enthusiasm for writing stories for this incredible amazing fandom! 
> 
> I'll post status reports on my tumblr blog, you can even send me an ask, if you want to know more! If you don't have a tumblr blog, you ca always talk to me here on AO3! 
> 
> Love you guys and I'll be posting again soon!


End file.
